swgfandomcom-20200215-history
AO (PA)
ALPHA OMEGA __TOC__ Guild Info *'Guild Name': Alpha Omega *'Established': August 25, 2005 *'Guild Leader': Malikus Stargazer *'Faction': Imperial *'Cities': Darkhold, Storm Squadron Academy and Pilot's Retreat (Lok), Dark Retreat (Rori), Khar Shian (Corellia), *'Founders': Malikus Stargazer, Lorde Stargazer, Reavon Darkwalker, Turok Darkstar, Parris Antilies History Lok Province * ALPHOS PRIMAS, Home Province * Lok/Lord Governor/Supreme Lord Commander - Malikus Stargazer * Grand Capital - Darkhold * Lord Mayor - Malikus Stargazer History: Upon the river Nell the city of Darkhold was founded as Capital of the new Order of Alpha Omega. Here, among the solitude and quiet of Lok's sands, the cities boundaries quickly grew and the new ambitious members of the Order began to explore and advance the cause of Alpha Omega's vision. When the city was beginning to take shape as a prosperous center of culture, a rarity on Lok, an effort was made to contact all the major settlements which existed on the planet. Soon Alpha Omega came into contact with DARK and many other fellow loyal Imperials already upon the world. It was seen that apart from DARK, established on Lok to the west, Darkhold and Alpha Omega were secure in there position to the east. Many of the Orders in those times where located among the plains of the core with diverse population including rebel loyalists who had always hidden here. Cities were also in the mountain fringes but they were small and far from Darkhold. In these early times Darkhold had proved that it was growing rapidly and DARK, an Order who was already well established, acknowledged the strength and ability of Alpha Omega. It was not long before a peace accord and an alliance treaty where signed and a third agreement, the Defense of Lok declaration, where both Orders acknowledged mutual territory and assumed the defense and security for there respective "spheres" this did not mean that DARK and AO ruled Lok together, but it did mean they would defend their side and both did claim large plots of boundary territories for their main cities. Many of the other Imperials agreed to this treaty on the basis that the defense was welcome and the territory claimed by DARK and AO though large was well beyond their city limits. Cities and Orders that later settled in the areas where always in contact with the officials in Darkhold and New Ziost. Both Orders noted that the parts of their territory which were beyond the cities' range would be impossible to regulate but since it was recognized by many of the planets groups many residents did relocate and some cities where abandoned which has prevented further settlement, some even joined there capital to become border towns. Though the Treaty was tested the Provincial system created by the declaration has secured large portions of unsettled land for both Alpha Omega and DARK. Darkhold became capital of the territory of ALPHOS PRIMAS thus transforming Alpha Omega into a land holding Imperial State. A system for adding territory and cities was soon implemented and Alpha Omega entered a new chapter in its growth. Darkhold remains the Capital of the province and Capital of the entire Imperial Republic of Alpha Omega. Any other city or territory of the Order remains under the jurisdiction of the Governor of ALPHOS PRIMAS who is always the leader of the Order of Alpha Omega. Beyond this Darkhold began to explode with its long envisioned plan to create a truly perfect city. Places for our leisure, separate neighborhoods and private squares for citizens of all parts of the city to enjoy in privacy, for our business, all were added to the design with broad lanes and entry gates to all areas. It was the vision to create a great capital of Lok and of the empire, and many who visit Darkhold agree it does inspire those to ask, what is possible? Alpha Omega's home territory was chosen for its location on the holy sith river Nellos, to the north at its end is a shrine which is said to protect the river of the mountains, the dark hold will protect those who dwell & drink within them. Devoted to knowledge and order above all things the capital city of Alpha Omega planed to establish the standard for the design of large organized cities. * ALPHOS SORRUS, City-State ofLok * Governor - Rovek * Capital - Pilot's Retreat * Mayor - Rovek History: Official History is pending. * STORMWIND, Province of Lok * Governor - Katet * Capital - Storm Squadron Academy * Mayor - Katet History: Official History is pending. Corellian Province * COROSTIA, City-State of Corellia * Governor - Reavon Darkwalker * Capital - Khar Shian * Mayor - Reavon Darkwalker History: The story of the city of Osto Belac is filled with Triumph Tears and Toil. Founded to expand Alpha Omega's military position in the Corellia sector it began as a well planed military instillation, as Alpha Omegas first colony on another world the Colonies Bill was passed in the Imperial Senate where all Mayors of any city founded by Alpha Omega would be subject to Darkhold and would be overseen by its Ministry of Foreign Affairs. If the city could claim territory a Governor would be selected upon the recommendations of the Mayor and the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Soon with the full support of the Order the city was booming and was well organized. During this period the battles across space had moved to the Corellian system and many allied forces where now claiming territory in the area and visiting Osto Belac as it seemed to be the areas most active position. The battles began to slow and the city became less a base and more a township. Osto Belac became the center of many small imperial settlements and even grew to become a city, but its golden age came to a close as an internal plot undid the great work of Osto Belac. The Mayor of the city, the honored Lady Laca Ahiwica had served in several governmental posts before her appointment by the Senate to the position of Mayoress of Osto Belac. As a former Senator from Foreign Affairs she was trusted as a good candidate to oversee Alpha Omegas first colonial experiment, soon however her ways changed as her personal relationships became involved in her duties as a Governess. A plot was uncovered that she had passed away, and her sister was now here to claim the City of Osto Belac. A meeting was held days later between the sister and the Lord Mayor of Capital Darkhold, to determine the validity of the claims. The Lord Mayor found that the argument was null due to the fact the city being the property of the Order of Alpha Omega is subject to procedural elections between the legislature of Alpha Omega to approve who leads its dominions. Thus even a relative of a deceased Mayor would be subject to these same procedural duties. Further information hindered the sisters claim when it was confirmed by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs that there was multiple false data given and proven false by the Ministry through its research confirming that the Mayoress was quite alive and trying to claim the entire province for herself. Upon ending the meeting the Lord Mayor, Lorde Stargazer being the senior statements to be present at the time, called for the deployment of forces to Osto Belac for the recovery of the city. Soon many had filled its streets and all officials within the Order became aware that we had all been fooled. Talks began again and finally it was agreed that she would withdraw the city hall. When this was done, members of the Order were ready with orders to raise a new Hall in an area already scouted to the North.. As the Hall fell, she placed a large manor in its place trusting it was secure. Within moments the new Hall was raised and her houses placed under the authority of Alpha Omega. Her properties where removed and some remained as monuments to her ways but a city was born again. This city was in a land of peace where the former was a land of war, the battles had moved and Osto Belac was the last of the large cities in the area. It stands now as a monument to the authority of Alpha Omega and the need to obey common laws, as a victory for justice, and as a new beginning. The town has gone through some name changes, Osto Belac, Berchtesgaden, and now Khar Shian, and has seen its share of battles, quiet days, rebellion, and victory, but it will always remain the first child of Darkhold. Rorian Province * DARK VALLEY, Province of Rori * Governor - Whrenn * Capital - Dark Retreat * Mayor - Whrenn History: This quiet and beauty filled place was the site of an old allied Capital City. Djoser once home to the Order of PD. A much older member of the Imperial family, Djoser under the direction of PD was well known and was active in key event in the early history of the Galactic Civil War. When Alpha Omega made contact with PD its leaders explained they had changed many hands and had been badly damaged for many reasons, equal in its size at the time to AO, an Alliance was quickly agreed to, and both shared many battles in the coming weeks of that first contact. The allies met regularly in meetings held between the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and the leadership of PD as well as private sessions between both Orders top leaders. In a conversation had between the acting Leader of PD and the Leader of AO, Malikus Stargazer, it was suggested that both Orders agree to a Treaty of Union whereas both Orders would unite under a common name and common purpose. PD thus merged with Alpha Omega and this new Alpha Omega led to a new age of leadership and victories. Both Orders allied due to the need for Imperial brotherhood and both understood that mutual Union and protection would serve both causes farther then the alliance could. This Treaty of Union was signed into law by the Senate of Alpha Omega as the Act of Union Bill as it was done so respectively by the officials of the Order of PD. As accepted by both Orders, the Treaty guaranteed the top officials within the order of PD automatic seats with the Alpha Omega government, as well as automatic membership for each PD member, it also granted the officials of PD to continue to regulate there city as long as it remained loyal to treaty and recognized the status of Darkhold as Capital of Alpha Omega. Government Imperial Council *Chancellor: Malikus Stargazer The Imperial Council was the first body to be formed in the Government of Alpha Omega. It is the highest Council, the Imperial Council Commander where all matters are discussed, all areas are observed, and where the Lord Commander receives counsel from his Lords. These powers exist in order to take quick action in response to any threats Alpha Omega may face. The Lord Commander being the leader of Alpha Omega reserves this right in Order to protect the Empire, the people, and the Constitution. The Court of Lords also has a duty to keep the Lord Commander well informed on all areas of Alpha Omega. The Imperial Council is made up of four appointed Lords who are to be considered the nobility of the Empire, each has his own specific title and position within the government made so that the four together oversee and hence represent the entire system. The positions are as followed, Formal Title: His Honorable Lordship, Supreme Lord Commander, Grandmaster of Alpha Omega Position, Supreme Lord Commander of the Court of Lords, Grandmaster of Alpha Omega (Executive Branch) Formal Title: His Lordship, Lord Chancellor Position, Lord Chancellor of the Imperial Senate (Legislative Branch) Formal Title: His Lordship, Lord Chamberlain Position, Lord Chamberlain of the Court of Justice (Judicial Branch) Formal Title: His Lordship, Lord Vice-Roy Position, Lord Vice-Roy of the Imperial Guard (Imperial Order) Formal Title: His Excellency, Lord Oracle Position, Lord Oracle of the Sith Temple (Imperial Order) As you may have noticed two of the Lords sit as the leaders of the two other branches in order to have the Lord Commander formally represented in each Government branch by one of his Lords. Also another two Lords directly oversee the Imperial Orders, the Temple and the Guard.. These being special in nature and not simple Ministry's require a certain level of prominence hence why they are lead by Imperial Lords. Trades *Minister Of Trades: TBD This Ministry exists as a collective of the Empire's craftsmen. Committed to storing materials and making the Empire and themselves wealthy all dedicated Craftsmen are welcome here. Defense *Minister of Defense: Ramd Ketten This Ministry is dedicated to Combat arts and acts as the Military force of the Empire. It is open to all those who wish to refine there combat skills and stand ready when the Empire calls. Foreign Affairs *Minister: TBD Minister Starlighter's Era Since the introduction of Minister Starlighter into AO, the office of Foreign Affairs has been a beacon for intra-guild relationships. Forming on the true beliefs of the Empire, Starlighter plays the field of politics by communicating with both Imperial and Rebel Player Associations. The former Minister Lorde Stargazer and Minister Starlighter have worked together for some time to restore peace and justice to the galaxy and the Empire. Whether it is internal disputes of guild wars, the Foreign Affairs office has always been able to abate the situation and restore good relations between members of the Galactic Empire. The Temple * Lord Oracle: Reavon Darkwalker The first and oldest Imperial Order of Alpha Omega it is where the clergy of the Empire serve, passing Wisdom, spreading Dark Knowledge, and Healing those who are ill. Lead by the Lord Oracle they perform many rites that serve to gain power and understanding beyond the common. The Sith Temple is the body that allows those who walk the path of Darkness to share in there knowledge of the Force. As an Imperial Order the Temple is not involved in any politics but serves its own purpose within Alpha Omega. There dedication to the power of the dark side is what drives them and what grants them this high status in the Order of Alpha Omega. (LS) The Sith Council was founded by Reavon Darkwalker under strict watchful eye of Emperor Palpatine. The only reason the Emperor allowed this creation is to better serve the empire. Reavon Darkwalker was recruited personally by the Emperor upon his Return from Mustafar, after being stranded for 6 years on the molten planet. Darth Vader Himself over saw the opening of the Sith Temple and sent Reavon and his Apprentices to the Jedi Enclave on Yavin IV, to destroy the newly established Jedi Council that was being formed. The Sith Council backed with heavy support from Alpha Omega and other Imperial guilds embarked on this crucial assignment. The Empire was very successful in this campaign as they eliminated all of the Jedi (lvl 90-92) and Jedi Sentinels (lvl 500) in the Enclave. Al tho the Security Recorders were destroyed in the Jedi Enclave. We were able to recover video of Lord Vader arriving at the Sith Temple, Darkhold, Lok. The Sith Council is comprised of 9 council members and a sith ranking system. Rank can be attained by completing a solo trial given by the Council to the Apprentice. Current Status Notice: (The Imperial Archives of Alpha Omega will reserve the right to review and will continue to deliver more information as time may progress.) The guild is defunct as is the rest of Kettemoor. Reavon 04:18, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Category:Guilds